Between worlds
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Life can seem happy, as some like to say that ignorance is indeed bliss. What happens when ignorance is no longer available and you have to find out a big secret being kept from you? Now confronted with a difficult situation four skeletons need to be able to come together if they are going to make it through this difficult challenge. will they be able to come together in time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Sans is walking along down the path with snow crunching under his pink slippers. His hands tucked into his blue sweaters pockets. His sweater has a grey good that he has down and is unzipped to show his grey t-shirt. He keeps his bottom half covered by black shorts that reach his knees and have a white stripe on the sides. He makes it to the door and taking a slight breath he knocks moving his right hand from his pocket.

However there isn't an answer.

So Sans turns around, putting his hand in his pocket, and leans against the door with a sigh. He closes his eyes and his usually shows in a smile mouth turns more round in worry.

After a few moments Sans speaks in his slightly deep voice without opening his eyes. "Hey."

"Just a simple hello huh?" A more gruff version of Sans's voice speaks.

Sans opens his eyes half way. His round white eye lights turn in the direction the other is.

It's another version of him with red eyes and sharp teeth including one golden one. He has on a pair of black shorts with a yellow stripe on the sides. He has on a red t-shirt and finally his jacket on top keeping it unzipped. His jacket is black with a red slightly thick stripe going down the arms and it is a little baggy on him along with a almost yellow fluff lining the hood. He also has on a red collar with a gold buckle and yellow spikes that's around his neck. His own red eyes turn to meet Sans's eyes.

The image is a bit faded but pretty clear, it looks like it's a copied image of scenery just with different Sans's.

"Red." Sans greets the other him who slightly snorts before answering.

"Classic." Red greets back and the two turn their gazes to the ground in front of them.

"And here I thought you were going to complain again. Complain about that greeting being too simple and needing a parade or something!" Classic tries to joke wanting to make the knowledge of whats happening a bit more bearable. He gets an eye roll from Red. He changes himself to his serious side.

"So the walls between our worlds have gotten thin again huh?" Red closes his eyes letting out a huff of air from his typically skeleton black upside down heart hole. "It's not like it really matters. It'll be fixed soon anyways. Wonder how long it'll be this time around."

"I don't know." Classic responds though Red doesn't seem to react. "Doesn't something feel off this time? Doesn't it feel like something is going on?"

Red opens his eyes halfway still staring at the ground. "You don't think it's that time do you?"

"I don't want to think about that." Classic admits in honesty. "I think that maybe feeling that this time it is pretty thin is just getting to me. I haven't experienced one with my world in awhile after all."

"Heh. Maybe." Red closes his eyes again slightly smiling with a slight laugh in his tone. "It's a relief to hear."

There is an almost completely invisible quiver in the air before it vanishes.

Red pushes himself away from the door keeping his hands in his pockets. "Looks like it's being fixed now. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah." Classic slightly nods in agreement and also pushes himself away to stand on his own.

"Well I'll see you." Red begins walking straight ahead with that.

"Yeah. See you." Classic responds then with another quiver the image of Reds world vanishes. He looks ahead with fully opened eyes. "Underfell this time huh?" He speaks quietly to himself as he stares straight ahead. "Undertale and Underfells walls haven't grown thin in awhile. Guess it was nice to see Red again anyways." He begins walking away heading off back to his station. He puts on his usual smile as he walks along. He even ends up finding his brother waiting at his station.

His brother has a white round top with round shoulders, three little red markings on the chest area and yellow lining the bottom of the top plus the bottom of the shoulder parts. He has a black body suit that covers all except his head under it. He has a blue pair of round shorts with a yellow top over his pelvic area. His gloves are red going to his wrists and having the same yellow end by the wrist area. His boots are red with three brown rectangles on the front. His red scarf around his neck slightly flutters in the breeze. His head turns upon hearing the other approaching. "Ah there you are Sans!" He greets placing his fisted hands onto his hips. "Going for a patrol were you?"

"You got me Papyrus." Classic slightly shrugs moving closer to his brother closing his eyes for a moment. "I thought I'd see if there was any spare bones coming along."

Papyrus, Basic, frowns before sighing and bringing one hand up to rub above his nose hole. His eyes closed softly. "Puns aside." He lowers his hand opening his eyes to look at his brother smile on his face. "I'm glad that you're taking your job seriously and not napping."

"Well now that you mention it a nap sounds good." Classic responds eyes closed with a smile.

"Sans!" Basic warns lowly in which Classic raises his hands up in slight surrender.

"Okay okay sorry bro. Couldn't help it." Classic stuffs his hands back into his pockets. "At any rate I'm actually kind of hungry. I'm going to Grillbys." He moves one hand to give a slight wave. "See you at home." He teleports in a slight glow of blue magic that remains for a second or two before fading.

Basic slightly sighs glancing away. "It's a start at least." He mumbles to himself before turning and heading off on his way.

Classic arrives in front of Grillbys and glances up to the front door. "Seems that the human isn't coming today at least here." He mummers to himself. "So it'll be nice to relax a little before the next run happens." He heads inside greeting the regulars who are already within the bar. He settles at the counter and sits down. His arms lightly crossed on the counter. He looks to the well dressed fire monster washing a glass with a dry cloth. "Hey Grillby. Some fries today. Thanks." He raises one hand to make a gesture some do when ordering something. His hand lowers after making the order.

Grillby heads off to get that ready and Classic slightly turns to look to the wall.

Classics gaze is distant as he lets himself fall into thought. He wonders about what kind of run will happen this time around. He wonders what might change if anything from previous runs. His mind begins to wander to what had happened earlier. His thoughts don't go any further as his eyes blink him back to reality. He has food in front of him and he looks to Grillby who has picked up a cup and cloth. "Thanks." He turns back and begins eating adding a ketchup bottle he had secretly brought with him.

"Something on your mind?" Grillby inquires as he washes the cup watching what he's doing.

"Heh. Nothing important." Classic waves it off pausing to eat a fry before continuing. "Just thought I'd go to space for a bit was all."

Grillby doesn't look like he really believes the other but he respectfully leaves it at that. He knows that this is the tamest it can be for Sans. He's seen him even at his worst of times. He knows when it's okay to back off and when it's okay to pressure his friend into talking.

Classic eats even chatting with some of the other costumers, but they all mostly let the others do what they want. He finishes and gets up. He pauses for a moment placing a small bag by the empty container he ate from. He turns and leaves Grillby not yet noticing this.

Grillby turns and notices that Sans is gone. He heads over to clean up only to pause seeing the bag. He picks it up and looks at the contents. He finds enough to have paid this time. He slightly lowers the bag and turns to the door a little unsure about this sudden shift. He isn't complaining but hes just worried that there might be something going on with his friend. He turns away unable to do much right now. He goes back to working for now deciding to try to find Sans later.

The sudden shift mixed with the fact that Sans spaced out means that something's up.

And Grillby isn't sure that he really likes it. After all what if it's something bad?

In the meantime elsewhere a dark figure moves through the shadows by a metal grated walkway.

The figure pauses to peer around a corner waiting a moment to ensure no ones there. The figure dashes to continue onward on a mission. The figure slows down to a stop looking to two large metal doors. A smile coming to the figures face. "I did it. It's here." The figure reaches out touching the metal doors. Glowing eyes appear on the figure as there is slightly colourful shocks that go around the doors.

Finally they open in which the figure moves the one hand, waiting for the doors to completely slide open.

The figure heads inside when the doors are open enough. "I have finally done it! You can't stop me this time!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"Hey Paps?"

"Yes brother?" Basic turns to his brother as he approaches while the taller is in the kitchen.

"Could you do me a favour and take a bag to Grillby for me?" Classic ask stuffing his hands into his pockets casually.

"Sans. You shouldn't be so lazy. Try taking it there yourself." Basic slightly sighs.

"I would but the bags a bit too heavy for me. It'd probably crush me before I even get there." Classic responds with a slight shrug and his eyes close softly.

"Oh. I see. We don't want you to get hurt. And it does look heavy. Well then as the great and strong Papyrus I shall get the bag to Grillby!" Basic responds puffing out his chest fists on his hips.

"Thanks bro. You're a life saver." Classic teleports away after that.

Later...

It's after hours and Grillby heads around back to just finish up before heading out.

He comes back out and sees Basic walk in carrying a bag over his shoulder. "Sorry but Sans isn't here." He informs the tall skeleton who comes over to him.

"I know." Basic assures him and moves the bag only to put it down on the counter. "He asked me to bring this to you."

Grillby looks to it reaching over taking it. He brings it behind the counter then opens it. He finds money inside enough to cover the tab. He looks up to Basic who looks about ready to leave. "Hey."

Basic pauses and turns back as he had turned to leave.

"Has Sans been acting a little off today? Or is it just me?" Grillby inquires watching the other.

"No. I haven't noticed anything off." Basic informs Grillby looking thoughtful for a moment. "I can't think of anything that made me think he was off."

"Guess my eyes were playing tricks on me." Grillby waves it off with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay. Maybe you just need some rest." Basic nods looking pleased with that answer. "Anyways I gotta get back and start supper."

"Right." Grillby nods in understanding. "You do that."

Basic leaves with a goodbye and Grillby stands there wondering if he was overreacting.

However when he looks to the bag he still gets the feeling that something is wrong. Very wrong.

Basic makes it back and opens the front door pausing as he finds a delicious and familiar smell in the air. He smiles and excitedly shuts the door behind him lightly jogging to the kitchen. He stops at the entrance peering inside.

Classic's back is facing him as he works continuing to cook super.

Basic can see some meatballs on a tray and he licks his teeth with his orange magical tongue. He moves into the kitchen putting his tongue back in his mouth letting it vanish. "Are you making your famous sweet and sour meatballs?" He inquires causing Classic to jump then turn to him.

"Ah. Yeah. I thought it'd be a nice change." Classic slightly shrugs then turns back to coating the next meatball in the sauce he made. "You know... A part of me missed cooking."

Basic pats his brother on his shoulder who glances to him. "That's alright brother. You can cook as many times as you want! I am always happy to have your cooking! Ever since we were kids and you cooked for me for the first time."

Classic smiles and nods. "Yeah. Thanks bro."

"I shall do some cleaning! I can't wait to eat your meatballs!" Basic turns to leave glancing back over his shoulder. "I bet that they'll be as good as I remember them!" He leaves the kitchen with that and Classic chuckles softly.

"I hope so." Classic puts the finished meatball on the tray. "I'm a little worried I might be a bit too rusty." He continues until all meatballs are covered. He puts them in the oven that he had preheated. He checks the time taking a mental note of it. He uses his magic to lift himself up to wash his hands. He puts himself down afterward and stuffs his hands in his jacket pockets. He closes his eyes letting out a slight sigh. His eyes closing softly. "I hope this feeling is wrong." He whispers to himself before opening his eyes. He heads out of the kitchen for now checking the living room to see Basic dusting the Tv.

Basic is using the feather duster that they have. He turns noticing Classic. "Oh. Are they done?" He asks in which Classic for a moment shakes his head moving towards the couch.

"Nope. They're cooking." Classic informs his taller brother. He climbs onto the couch laying back with a small yawn.

"Okay. Don't fall asleep Sans." Basic heads around dusting even more as Sans nods softly.

"Sure bro." Classic agrees and he turns grabbing the remote from on the floor by the couch. He turns on the TV finding a rerun of Mettatons show. He decides to just watch it to waste time. He drops the remote back to the floor.

Basic comes over to the back of the couch resting his arms on the top of the couch. He watches along with Classic for awhile before the smaller gets up to get the meatballs.

Classic uses his magic to bring the tray out as it is surrounded by blue magic. He puts it on top of the stove and closes the oven door. He grabs two plates dividing the meatballs evenly. He adds one fork each before deciding it's done. He carries the two plates out to the living room in which Basic takes one. He can't help but smile at the excitement in Basic's eyes. "Careful. They'll still be hot."

"You too brother." Basic looks to him grinning. "Come. Lets sit down and eat."

The two settle on the couch and eat. They are careful to blow a little on what's on their fork before eating.

"Mmm!" Basic licks his teeth. "It truly is as good as I remember it to be."

Classic chuckles softly. "Good to know I'm not as rusty as I thought." He slightly grins to himself. "I don't think my bones could handle the rust. I'd be as stiff as a board if my bones were indeed too rusty."

"I will let that slide because I am proud of you today. You were not as lazy as usual. And for that I will let that one slide." Basic let's him know then he continues to eat the delicious meatballs.

"Heh. Thanks." Classic also continues to eat his food.

They finish and put their plates away with Basic shutting off the TV.

"Alright. Lets get ready for bed." Classic tells Basic who nods.

"Yes. And we can read just like usual! I shall see you upstairs!" Basic heads off to his room with Classic watching.

"Same old Papyrus." Classic speaks fondly to himself. "Never change bro." He heads towards the stairs making sure all the lights are off before heading upstairs as well. He pauses outside the door and glances back to the dark downstairs. "Hm. Another thinning... But it's not right here..." He waits a moment then turns back to Basic's door. "Hm. Well it's fixed. I'll just have to pay attention for possibly more tomorrow. It could mean bad news if there's any more recent ones." He opens the door poking his head inside to see Basic grabbing the Peek-a-boo with Fluffy bunny book. He smiles and heads inside closing the door behind himself.

The light to Basic's room is on right now.

Basic is dressed in a long sleeved orange top with orange pyjama bottoms.

"Okay. Lets get settled." Classic tells Basic taking the book as it's handed to him.

Basic excitedly heads over to the bed climbing in under the covers.

Classic heads over shedding his jacket which he leaves by the bed. He climbs in and settles next to Basic.

"Are you sleeping here tonight Sans?" Basic inquires and Sans nods.

"Yeah." Classic confirms. "Thought it would be nice."

"Then come under the blankets." Basic encourages him. "That way I can cuddle you and keep the nightmares away."

Classic almost chuckles softly to himself. "Okay." He climbs under the covers and with both of them on their backs he raises the book. "Let's do this." He opens the book to begin reading. He reads Basic the book while the other listens as usual. "And so Fluffy bunny went to bed with a full tummy. And he had dreams of the games he could play tomorrow. Goodnight Fluffy bunny." He closes the book and glances to his brother. He can't help but smile as Basic is already asleep. He places the book behind himself then snuggles against Basic's chest. "Goodnight Papyrus." He mumbles as his eyes drift closed letting himself drift into sleep. He groans softly as a dark figure with glowing eyes enters his dreams. He is settled as when Basic pulls him close in his sleep.

For now the dark figure is pushed out of Sans's mind; as he's always felt safe from everything in Basic's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

"Sans it's time to get up!" Basic calls from downstairs as he left his bedroom door open. He secretly feels better than usual when Sans sleeps in the same bed as him. He enjoys the time to cuddle and be so close to his brother. He feels like he can protect Sans from anything whenever he sleeps in his car bed with him.

Classic groans and blinks awake sleepily. He yawns slowly sitting up and rubbing his right eye. "Okay okay!" He calls back barely holding back a yawn. He throws off the covers noticing that the book was put away.

Probably done so by Basic.

Classic grabs his jacket putting it on and heading out of the room downstairs. "I'm up." He tells his brother who has his head poking out from the kitchen. "Whats for breakfast today?" He isn't sure if he really should ask as he guesses its spaghetti or cereal depending on how early his brother got up at.

"Pancakes!" Basic announces heading back into the kitchen.

Classic blinks and he hadn't thought of the smell in the air but it's definitely not spaghetti or cereal. He moves into the kitchen hands in his pockets. "Pancakes?"

"Yup! I found a recipe book!" Basic informs him glancing to him after flipping a pancake. "I thought we'd do something a little different today."

Classic smiles at this which makes Basic really happy to see. "Heh. Okay sure bro." He remembers the cook book he had when he used to cook for them. He figures Basic must have found it after all this time. He heads to the living room settling down on the couch. He tries to stay awake while waiting for the breakfast. His mind begins to wander finding itself at a certain image.

An image of a dark figure with glowing eyes.

"Man I was over thinking things." He sighs to himself eyes closing softly. "The two thinning moments yesterday must have just been stuck in my mind. There's no way that it's real."

"Sans! Breakfast!" Basic calls causing Sans to jump so he almost falls off of the couch.

"Coming!" Classic gets up eyes open normally and heads over to the kitchen.

Basic has placed the pancakes out on two plates with even stacks. He also has out a bottle of syrup Classic didn't even know they had. "Come eat!" He encourages as he turns to his brother in the doorway.

Classic heads deeper within the kitchen seeing the pancakes are a bit burnt.

Other than that they seem perfectly fine.

"Mm. Looks good bro." Classic compliments taking his plate of food.

"Why thank you! The great Papyrus always aims to please!" Basic responds proudly.

They eat the pancakes that actually taste decent unlike Basic's usual spaghetti.

Not that Classic would ever admit that about his brothers favourite thing to cook...

"That was delicious." Classic compliments after he has finished all of his pancakes.

"Glad to hear it!" Basic takes the dishes and puts them in the sink. "It is time for morning patrol."

Classic figured as much seeing as how Basic has his battle body on. "Yeah sure." He gets up and Basic heads towards the front door.

"Come along! I'm not letting you slack off!" Basic tells him waiting at the front door that he has yet to open.

"I thought as much." Classic walks along reaching to about halfway to his brother before stopping. He feels like his breath catch in his throat and he collapses to his knees. He had felt sharp pain in his head and felt like he couldn't keep standing.

"Sans?" Basic spins around hearing a soft thud and his eyes widen when he sees his brother.

Classic is sitting on his bum with his legs bent on either side of him. He is also holding his head that is tilted downwards.

"Sans!" Basic races over falling to his knees and reaches worriedly towards the other. "Sans!? Are you okay? What happened?"

Classic lets out a groan of pain causing Basic's soul to pound against his chest. "It hurts."

"What does?!" Basic begins to feel some panic rise up in him pulling his brother close gently. "Wheres the pain?!"

Classic just groans making Basic feel even more panicked.

"Hold on." Basic closes his eyes and focuses his magic.

A green light glows all around the room as Basic does his best to concentrate.

Basic tries to send the magic throughout Classic's body not really knowing where it hurts. He just hopes that this will help his brother and stop the pain. He tries to not think about if Classic got injured in someway but didn't tell him. He just needs to focus his magic that quietly hums around them. He keeps going until he can't anymore so he stops. He opens his eyes looking at his brother so hopeful. "Sans?"

"It hurts Pap." Classic whimpers making Basic's soul drop.

"It didn't work..." Basic whispers in shock and fear to himself. He swallows harshly then gathers his brother in his arms bridal style. "Hold on brother. I'll get you to Alphys. She'll know what to do." He races out of the house the door swinging shut behind him. He races across the snow heading in a beeline for hotlands.

In the hotlands lab Alphys and Undyne are standing together facing one another.

"And with my spear in hand I charged into battle!" Undyne puffs her chest out proudly. "And of course I won. My opponent left the ring a defeated mess."

"O-Oh my." Alphys gasps blushing slightly. "You're pretty strong Undyne."

"You bet I am!" Undyne stands tall in pride at the praise.

"Thank you for visiting by the way. I-" Alphys is cut off as the door opens so the two turn to its direction though they aren't in the main room.

"Alphys!" Basic's panicked voice calls out causing the girls to scramble hurrying down to the main room.

"Papyrus! What happened!?" Undyne questions as she and Alphys make it to the main room.

They stop to take in the sight of Basic standing there Classic being carried in his arms.

Classic has his eyes closed and the girls can tell he isn't doing too good.

"W-What happened?" Alphys inquires moving a little closer.

"I don't know!" Basic responds almost in tears. "We were going to head out when he suddenly collapsed!" He explains moving closer to Alphys as he watches her. "He said he was in pain but when I tried healing magic nothing changed."

"O-okay. Hold on." Alphys races away leaving Undyne and Basic to watch Classic.

Basic looks down to his brother in worry as Classic let's out a pained groan. He looks up to Undyne who puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay." Undyne tries to be comforting even as Basic can tell, by her drooping ear fins, that she is also worried. "Alphys will fix this."

"I just don't know what it is!" Basic breaks down into tears. "How am I supposed to stop it if I don't even know what's going on!?"

"Hey." Undyne places her other hand on Basic's other shoulder looking at his face. "Have faith! It's going to be okay." She soothes and Basic gives a sniffle then a nod. She releases him and turns as Alphys comes back carrying two pillows plus a blanket.

Alphys quickly sets down a blank white body pillow on the ground. She adds a dark blue large pillow beside it. She puts the blanket on the side for now. "Put h-him here."

Basic nods and goes over. He crouches beside the pillows. He gently places Classic on said pillows before backing off. He wipes his eyes and Undyne stands next to him.

Undyne wants to try to help even if it's just assuring Basic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Alphys begins a quick examination of Classic. She looks him over with gentle pats to try to locate the pains source. She however doesn't get any stronger whimpers or groans of pain from Classic. She grabs a stethoscope checking his soul beats plus breathing. She can hear laboured breathing but it seems like it's just cause he's in pain. She hurriedly grabs a mahogany cubed object with two small grey antennas and a black handle. She hurries back and points the antennas at the small skeleton. She waits for the results to show up on the screen. She frowns in confusion when she sees Classic's magic is dropping then raising then dropping. She wonders if he's putting up a fight to keep his magic at healthy levels. She puts the device down trying to think of what could be going on.

...

"And now the tile puzzle!" Underswap Sans, Blue, declares standing in front of said puzzle. His hands out with his arms straight but at a diagonal angle. He has round blue eyes that have a black star in the middle. His battle body consists of a grey shirt that has slightly curled leaf like shoulder pads that are lined with a light blue colour, dark blueish grey pants, blue knee high boots with a slight heel, blue elbow length gloves, and a light blue scarf that has the two round yet pointed ends sticking out from the knot in the back cutely.

"Sure whatever you say bro." Underswap Papyrus, Stretch, responds from behind Blue hands in his orange pullover sweater pockets. He has a lit cigarette held between his teeth. He still has on his usual slightly dark brown cargo shorts and his orange and white sneakers.

"Mweh heh heh heh!" Blue is about to move hands dropping to his sides. "Let's do this!" He doesn't get a chance to move as his eyes widen when a sudden sharp pain shoots through him. He falls to his knees in the snow startling Stretch. His head lowered as he holds it in pain.

"Blue!" Stretch races towards his brother not noticing that he dropped his cigarette. He falls to his knees next to his brother and starts to reach towards him. He only gets halfway before he stops as his soul sinks.

Blue has started to flicker from being solid to almost transparent and back.

"Blue!" Stretch gasps reaching out to touch his brother but his hand goes right through him. He pulls it back in shock at this. His soul pounding against his ribcage as he feels helpless to stop this.

...

"Come along you lazy fuck." A gruff slightly angry voice speaks as the owner walks through the crunching snow. Edge, Underfell Papyrus, glances around almost as if searching with his red eyes. He has a scar slashed downwards over his right eye. His sharp teeth are mainly in a line making him look at least a little unhappy. He has his typical red and black armour that he puts on. His top armour has pointed edges on the shoulders, and part that ends below his ribs though the shoulders almost seem like spikes sticking out, with a slightly tattered in places red scarf around his neck that flows back a little. His bottom armour consists of black pants, with a red belt that has gold spikes as well as a gold skull belt buckle. His boots are red with three red rectangles on the front.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming boss." A rough voice responds as the owner walks a few steps behind the first. Red, Underfell Sans, looks to his brother with his red eyes. He has on a pair of black shorts with a yellow stripe on the sides. He has on a red t-shirt and finally his jacket on top keeping it unzipped. His jacket is black with a red slightly thick stripe going down the arms and it is a little baggy on him along with a almost yellow fluff lining the hood. He also has on a red collar with a gold buckle and yellow spikes that's around his neck. His teeth are sharp with a single gold tooth. He closes his eyes for a moment wishing he was still in bed. He just won't complain. He opens his eyes as he continues to follow his Papyrus. He however comes to a stop as soon as the sharp pain suddenly hits him. He collapses to his butt in the snow legs bent on either side of him. He out of habit doesn't let out a pained sound at least here where anyone might hear. He clutches his head clenching his teeth against the pain.

Edge stops and turns hearing the other fall. His eyes narrow slightly then he spins around to face Red. He crosses his arms over his chest. "Get up you fucker! Now is not the time to be lazy!"

Red doesn't answer knowing he'd just let out a pained sound.

Edge huffs but right after his eyes widen and his arms drop to his sides.

Red has started to flicker from becoming transparent to solid and back again.

Edge hurries to his side yet having no idea how to stop this as he has no clue what's happening.

...

"Lets go mutt." Blackberry, Swapfell Sans demands leading the way along through the snow. He has on red knee high boots, black pants that expose a little of the top of his pelvis bone, a red belt with gold spikes plus a gold skull belt buckle, a black tank top reaching just past his bottom ribs with shoulder pads added, his shoulder pads are black with yellow outlines they stick up slightly with a dull point at the end, black fabric covering his arms halfway up past his elbows, elbow length red gloves over top and a tattered red scarf that looks like a bandana with the two kind of long ends sticking out. His mouth is more like a line that show sharp teeth. His eyes are blue ovals and on his right eye there is a scar reaching from above to below his eye.

Slim, Swapfell Papyrus, is following after him. He has a single gold tooth and the same eyes as Undertale Paps but half open. His gold tooth seems to replace one of his fangs. He has cracks on that area to show the original fang must have been broken off. He has on a black jacket that reaches to his bottom rib area with light yellow almost white fuzz on the edges of the hood, an orange shirt underneath with vertical black lines that are rather skinny instead of being like stripes, mahogany pants with a black belt on and black runners with orange on the front and back then white on the bottom and sides. The colours other than black and the white bottoms are just one stripe each. "Yes m'lord." He responds as he continues to follow after the other.

"We must finish our patrol. We have work to do." Black commands as they continue. He comes to a stop and Slim slows to a stop a little confused. He falls to his knees holding his head with a pained sound.

"M'lord!" Slim is about to race to his brothers side but freezes when Black starts to turn transparent then solid then back.

...

"How is it Alphys?" Basic questions rather hopeful.

"It's s-strange." Alphys responds keeping her eyes on Classic. "I've never seen this before. W-Whatever is going on it seems to be trying to take his m-magic at the very least."

"Then is it just that someone is trying to steal his magic!?" Basic questions moving a step or two closer before wiping his eyes to clear the tears. "Is that all it is?"

Before Alphys can say anything everyone looks at Classic, sympathetically and worriedly, who lets out another pained groan.

But what happened next shocks them all.

Classic starts to flicker from being transparent to solid.

"Sans!" Basic rushes over falling to his knees next to his brother. He reaches towards him but his hand just goes right through his brother. He pulls it back sharply in shock as soon as it happens. He glances to Alphys a pleading scared look in his eyes. "What's going on?! Can't you do something to stop it!?"

"I-I-I-I don't know what's going on!" Alphys admits slightly curling in on herself. "And I have n-no idea how to f-fix it."

Basic's soul sinks and he quickly turns back to his brother. "Sans!" He is about to reach out, even if he'd go right through him, but something changes.

In a moment there is dark shadows that surround him for a second before vanishing with Classic.

It happens to all of the Sanss' from Blue, Black to Red.

"SANS!" Basic screams and tries to feel if his brother is invisible but he feels nothing.

Everyone who has witnessed what happened stare in shock and concern where the Sanss' vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Basic ends up breaking down into a fit of tears truly believing his brother to be gone. "Why? Why did this have to happen!?" He sobs to no one really.

Undyne and Alphys hug in their sorrow of their friend having vanished.

Basic screams Sans's name in grief and loss.

Alphys jumps when he does this but neither of the girls blame him for that.

Neither really knowing what to do or say to try to help Papyrus. While Sans was a friend of theirs Papyrus is different, the two were the only family that they've ever had. How could the girls truly understand Papyruss loss and grief?

They stand back letting him get it out of his system. They think that it might be a good way to help.

After a bit he slightly tires himself out as he flops onto the floor sobbing.

"Papyrus." Undyne begins wanting to comfort her friend. "I'm sorry."

Papyrus sits up shakily and tries to wipe his tears away. "I have to go." His voice sounds unstable. He gets up with a little difficulty. He then takes off.

"Papyrus!" Undyne is about to get up to chase after him. She is stopped when Alphys grabs her arm.

"Don't." Alphys slightly pleads. "H-He needs s-some time. T-There isn't much that w-we can do right n-now."

"He needs someone to be there for him." Undyne tries to protest glancing to Alphys.

"W-Well check o-on him a little l-later. R-Right now I think we s-should leave him f-for a bit. I d-don't think he'll even l-listen to us as is."

Undyne looks down with her shoulders slumping. She must admit that Alphys is right and she hugs her close. She will comfort Alphys for now and check on Papyrus after.

Elsewhere...

Papyrus is walking along through Snowdin with his head down.

Some residents turn to him in worry though aren't sure what to do. They have never seen him like this. Plus they aren't sure how to even begin asking.

"Papyrus?" Grillbys voice causes Papyrus to stop snapping him back to reality.

Papyrus turns with sad eyes to the fire monster.

Grillby is wearing rubber boots to protect his body from the snow. He sometimes comes outside for different reasons. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Papyrus sighs looking away and down at his feet. "Sans is gone." He admits causing Grillby to blink.

"Gone? What happened? Do you know?" Grillby moves closer in concern.

"I don't know!" Papyrus is close to breaking down again. "We were about to leave when suddenly he collapsed. He said he could feel pain but my healing magic didn't work. So I took him to Alphys but she didn't know what was happening. Then..." He swallows harshly to swallow back a sob. "Then suddenly he was flickering in and out of being there... Then... Then... He vanished!" He brings his hands up to be against his skull. "And we have no idea why or anything!"

Grillby hugs Papyrus as his own soul has sunk at the news. "I'm sorry. I wish I knew why something like this would happen." He tells Papyrus. He remembers how Sanss behaviour had made him worry. He wonders silently if Sans actually knew something was going to happen. He doesn't bring this up with Papyrus. He feels that Papyrus has enough on his plate as is with losing his brother and all.

Papyrus nods sadly and pulls away after a moment. He then heads to his and his brothers house remaining silent. He is just outside the house when he hears something. He looks up to what would be the sky if they were on the surface. He blinks seeing cracks forming. He glances around and realizes that he is the only one that has noticed the cracks. He looks back to the sky hearing the cracking open wider despite it being only seen by him. He wonders if its something that is only meant for him. Despite not really knowing what is going on.

Suddenly there is an explosion and everything goes white only for Papyrus as he seems to just vanish to anyone else nearby.

Basic blinks awake with a slight groan. "Huh?" He slowly sits up and with half open eyes he looks around. He notices that he is somewhere he doesn't recognize. He also happens to spot three others here with him.

The other three are Edge, Slim and Stretch all who are also getting up.

They are in what seems to be some kind of place with a large metal grated walkway. They notice what could be walls around them and there is floating balls.

The balls are floating leaving the walkway open and seem to each hold different worlds in them.

The four get up blinking their eyes to open fully. They all glance to each other.

"Hi. The names Papyrus." Basic greets with his voice breaking slightly for a moment. His greeting is met by confused looks from the others.

"So is mine." Edge admits. He mentally tries to keep his voice from wavering. He is mostly successful.

"Me too." Stretch adds, his own voice wavering a bit, and Slim, who doesn't trust his voice to break, makes a sound that his is as well.

They fall into silence for a moment, realizing that they are different version of each other. They had all heard the theory of the multiverse and it's the only explanation that makes sense. They all look away when the memories of what happened to their brothers comes back.

"I guess you all lost your brothers too. Vanished suddenly. Then there were cracks above and there was an explosion... In which we ended up here?" Stretch guesses and gets nods in response. He notices them look away either sadly, or seemingly calm but having a hard time hiding their sadness. "Hm." He glances down in thought. He needs to focus more than before, as his own grief of losing Blue is fogging up his mind. "This is a bit strange." His words get the others attention as they look to him. "All of our Sanss vanish and then we all end up here. Whatever happened it must be connected to this place."

The others glance at each other realizing that Stretch is right about this.

"Maybe we can find a way to get our brothers back." Slim offers as an idea.

"Well we should try to figure out where we are first of all." Edge points out arms crossed over his chest.

The group looks around trying to figure out where to go. They are trying their hardest to push away their feelings of grief over losing their Sanss. They aren't sure that they belong where they are... But... A few can't help wondering if they'll be able to save their Sanss here. They just wish for their brothers to come back to them. They didn't want to say goodbye so early and so suddenly like this. They will sacrifice anything just to have them back with them. They have to just know for now that their Sanss are gone, though they find it's a struggle. They want to give up and lay down crying over their memories. Their memories of them and their brothers. Their souls are heavy in their rib cages from the grief like a weight weighing them down. They can feel the strong emotional weight, some are even slouched like it's also been placed on their shoulders. They will have to carry this through their journey here... If they can even make it out of the room without giving in to grief... They pause swearing they hear something.

Then it happens again.

A noise like some chains are being hit.

"Someone else is here." Slim gasps. "Maybe they'll be able to help us." He listens closely to try to tell which direction it's coming from. "This way." He takes the lead with the others following after him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

The group follows the noises until they all stop as they come upon a certain room.

The noises have stopped though it is clear that this was the room the sound came from.

The room has only one thing in its center. It's a large metal container that almost looks like some sort of coffin like solid cage. The container is wrapped in chains, with four strong locks to lock the chains together to tightly wrap the container, that keep it closed shut. The chains go down to attach to the floor to keep the thing in place. They are in a square like shape with the spots they attach to the floor being like the corners. The chains each have something attached to the center. The front left chain has Blues scarf tied to it. The front right chain has Reds jacket tied tightly by the sleeves to it. The back right chain has Blacks scarf tied to it. Then finally the back left chain has Classics jacket tied tightly to it by the sleeves. It's as if it shows which chain belongs to which Sans.

The Papyruss don't see anyone in the room, though the only light source shines on the center. They know that someone could be hiding in the dark corners. They move closer to inspect the chains. Wanting to know more and if they can save their brothers.

"I don't understand." Basic mentions glancing up to the container the chains are holding. He looks down to his brothers chain and reaches out to touch it. He barely grazes his finger over it when a familiar feeling is felt in his body. He raises his hand and sees for a brief moment a wispy hint of his brothers magic.

Though the magic is gone rather quickly.

Basic looks to the others realizing that all of them can pick up on their own brothers magic.

"I was hoping things would be easier. Yet I still don't understand what we're supposed to do. Or why it's even here." Stretch admits and sits down next to his brothers chain. He had his timeline book in his pocket which falls out. He doesn't notice it land beside Blues chain until the cover starts to glow. He turns to it in surprise before hurrying to his feet.

The book floats and flips to a glowing page in the book. It only has the page pointing upwards as it projects an image of Blue.

Stretch turns hearing more projections turn up and it shows all four of the Sanss; each by their chains. He turns as a large dark beast.

This beast is a large black almost lion shaped being without the lion mane. It has large feet, sharp teeth that stick out of its snout pressing against its lips, dark eyes where only the white iris can be seen, a powerful muscular body, and no ears. It almost looks like some kind of being made of darkness or shadow.

All of the Sanss go into battle positions as if they are trying to fight this thing.

"Our attacks aren't working!" Black calls out to the other Sanss.

The beast roars and slashes it's large claws at Classic who manages to jump to avoid it.

"We have no other choice!" Blue tells the others. "We have to do our last resort! Brute force isn't going to stop this thing."

The others make sounds of agreement to this.

So Blue closes his eyes standing tall. He places a hand on his scarf which starts to glow white.

A beam of light shoots out to go to Classic whose sweater starts to glow.

Classic places a hand on his sweater, by his soul, as he closes his eyes.

A beam of light shoots to Black and Blacks scarf glows.

Black also closes his eyes placing a hand on his scarf.

Another beam shoots out to Red causing his sweater to glow.

Just like the others Red closes his eyes and places a hand on his sweater.

A final beam shoots out to Blue finishing the connection.

All of the beams are straight and it connects them. They seem to have caught the beast in the middle as it looks around confused.

The four are lifted of the ground and slightly tilt their heads back; the beast being lifted with them. Their scarves and sweaters are glowing a bit brighter. Until they send out a flash which sends the beams as a square to trap the beast. They are lowered with the now trapped beast and they land on their feet. Each of them watch as a beam shoots from their souls and the chains are created with the locks. Their clothes stop glowing when this is done. They check the timeline books they brought, Black and Blue borrowed their brothers books, to make sure that it was recorded on the page.

The image fades when the books are closed.

The book showing it drops to the ground with writing appearing on the page.

Stretch picks it up and looks over the words. He notices that it is in Blues handwriting. He sees a quick summary of what they saw, including that the Sanss had tried to defeat it with force but it didn't work, plus the explanation that they attached their very souls to the chains. "They... They attached their souls to the chains..." He informs the other Papyruss out loud. "It was what they had to do when they couldn't beat that thing with force."

"That's fucking dangerous." Edge growls wondering why Red never told him.

Though none of the Sanss had told their brothers.

"Maybe they were trying to protect us." Basic suggests as the others turn to him. "I mean they maybe thought that in someway they were protecting us from the horrifying truth."

"Until they couldn't do anything themselves." Slim adds in realization that it might be the truth.

Basic nods. "Plus how worried would we be if we knew that their souls were attached to the chains? It'd be constant fear that something would go wrong."

"That's true." Stretch lets out a breath. "They probably really thought keeping it secret was for the best."

"Well. Not who I was expecting. But it sounds like they won't be able to come anyways to try to defend themselves." A voice none of them know suddenly speaks shocking the Papyruss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

The Papyruss turns looking around to try to locate who spoke. They guess that the other must be in the shadows, since they can't see anyone.

"Show yourself!" Edge demands with a growl.

Stretch gasps and is quick to put up shields around the chains for a moment. He does so just in time as some bones, with some glitching to one or two parts of them, try to strike the chains. He lowers the shields when the attacks fade away.

"No matter. If they're gone then it might be a matter of time."

"A matter of time for what?" Slim demands then turns hearing a slight crack.

The other Papyruss turn as well noticing that there are some cracks on the chains.

The chains are slowly breaking. They can't hold themselves together without the ones that created them.

"It seems one of my attacks must have caused such a reaction." The voice chuckles as the Papyruss put magic into the chains; the Papyruss do this in hopes to stop the chains from breaking. "The last pieces of them will die along with the chains. Releasing the monster they worked oh so hard to stop." The voice slightly chuckles.

Stretch turns now angry at this voice. "Alright you! Show yourself right now! This stops now!"

"Why do you want to do this?" Basic adds, as they all try to figure out where the voice is coming from.

"That beast destroys worlds. I woke it up. It sleeps for a million years. But of course they found out. They knew about this place and one of them found out. They checked on it every now and again to ensure that the worlds are safe. The one of them warned the others. They came as fast as they could and stopped it. I took my time to try to not let them catch on. Until I felt like it was time to destroy the chains!"

"Why? Why would you do this?" Slim demands getting an idea on how to find the other.

"Revenge." The voice informs them. "You have no idea what it's like for me! When I was cast out of my world and forced to live here watching as everyone else had such a happy life I wanted them to pay! I found another monster who had the power to destroy worlds and I awoke him. The rest is as you know."

Slim gets an idea and summons some bones pointing them in a wide spread arc. He pauses as Stretch brings a hand up to ask him to wait.

"Why didn't you ask my brother for help?" Stretch questions the figure somewhere in the shadows. "My brother would have been happy to help you. He shows kindness to everyone. Plus doing this means that the monster will kill you too."

"I don't care!" The voice snaps. "I am willing to be destroyed, if it means that I'll have the satisfaction of watching the worlds I hate be destroyed! I don't need anyones help."

"But you could have gone to a real world. You could be happy there."

"You don't understand. I can't." The voice informs them. "I am trapped here. I can not go into any of the worlds!"

"That doesn't mean you need to be this way. You can change for the better." Basic attempts. "Leave our brothers alone and we can help you."

"Oh don't give me that." The voice growls. "I cannot leave and that is that."

Edge keeps pouring magic into the chains to try to help support them.

Slim is starting to get impatient with this.

"Why should everyone pay for what your world did to you?" Stretch demands as he glances around looking for any movement in the shadows.

"This is the only way." The voice explains. "And besides I'm sick of watching the other worlds have happiness while I'm stuck here!"

"But if no one knew you were here how could they have known you needed help?" Basic points out hoping to bring this to a peaceful close. "We can help you. The way you're doing is madness."

"Madness is the only thing that makes sense." The voice slightly growls. "And besides you think I'm foolish enough to believe you."

Slim has no more patience and shoots out his bones in the wide spread arc.

A figure darts across the doorway to another shadowy area. The figure had done so as the doorway is lit so no bones were fired at it. The figure had used this to dodge the attacks

Upon seeing this Stretch gets an idea. He summons as Gasters blaster and uses it to light the area.

There a figure is crouching wearing a cloak. "Clever." The figure gets up and moves away from where the shadows were. The cloak keeping the identity a secret. The figure is shorter than the Papyruss.

Edge is quick to react when the figure sends more bones at the chains from underneath. He uses his own magic to make shields under the chains which stop the attack.

Slim decides to stop the other from attacking the chains again. He does so by firing his own Gaster blaster at the figure. He has to defend the last piece of his brother wanting to be able to find a way to bring him back.

The figure darts away from that blast revealing a slightly tattered red bandanna as the cloak moves.

Slim doesn't notice and fires some more blasters. He hits the figure and manages to knock said figure to skid on the ground.

The figures back hits the wall though the figure still gets up.

"You're a Sans. Aren't you?" Stretch realizes out loud making the others pause.

"So what if I am?" The figure demands from them, not understanding why being a Sans or not would even matter.

"You can stop this." Basic tells the other. "You're still a version of our brothers. We can help you." He really is telling the truth as he feels like the other is important for being a Sans.

"I don't need your help." The other Sans tries taking a step back.

"You haven't been given any sort of friendship. Have you?" Basic cautiously takes a step closer towards the other Sans.

"I don't need it." The other Sans remains tensed and hidden with the cloak.

The Papyruss realize that they are going to have to find a way to gain the other Sans's trust if they are going to be able to help him. They want to help him even if they still want to be able to save their brothers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

"You're scared, alone and hurt." Stretch tells the other Sans also cautiously trying to move a step closer. "I know what that's like." He tries to push away the memories of his worlds Chara abandoning a genocide run. He had been left there for so long alone for a good while before Chara reset. He had gotten lucky as Chara decided to stay within the ruins; probably to figure out her life and plan. He needs to focus on what's happening now. "You don't have to do this. You can have a better life." He tries to convince the other. "You can have those who care for you. You don't need to be scared, alone or hurt anymore."

"Stop trying to manipulate me!" The other Sans shakes his head and fires bones to try to stop them.

The Papyrusss protect themselves and the chains from the slightly glitching bones.

"It's okay." Basic tries to assure the other Sans after the attack stops with the protection going down. "You're hurting. You don't know what else to do. You don't need to continue on this path. It's alright to hurt. We all feel hurt at some point."

"You don't need to release the monster to try to feel better." Stretch agrees while Slim looks rather thoughtful. "We can help you. We will find a way for you to go into the real world. You can live happily."

The other Sans makes sure to keep his hands in his cloak. He doesn't want to show that his hands are slightly trembling. "I am not going to let myself go through that again! I won't let anyone manipulate me again!"

Edge glances down being able to pick up that the other is truly terrified.

Slim tries to move closer to the other Sans and crouches by him. "You know, when my brother talks like that he needs me more than ever."

The other Sans tries to move a few steps away. "No. It's all lies. I can't believe this."

"We're not lying to you." Basic tries to assure the other Sans.

"No... Can't trust..." The other Sans shakes his head. He even summons a Gaster blaster that has parts glitching. He however doesn't even charge a beam with the blaster.

"It's alright. You're safe." Slim assures the other Sans who glances to him.

The other Sans looks around at all the Papyruss that are here. He lets his Gaster blaster fade away. "I don't understand." He admits. "You're not like what I was expecting."

"What happened to you?" Basic inquires with curiosity. "Who banished you here?"

"My Papyrus did." The other Sans admits slightly glancing down.

All of the four Papyruss here are shocked to hear this.

"What! Why!? Why would he do that?!" Stretch wants to know why in the world would a Papyrus do this to a Sans.

"I come from Majestyfell. Its a place with a competitive type society. When we grew up we had no hand holding or anything. Even when we were young we had to stand on our own two feet and everyone ignored us if we tried whining for attention. Gaster believed that if we spend our whole lives in such environments and learning to do whatever we have to win and that failure was not an option then one of us would be a good way to prepare us to take over the underground. Then we had to go against each other as the strongest would take the throne. I managed to win and not long after Papyrus learned if I was gone then he'd take the role that Gaster had always told us that only one of us would take like he was trying to keep us in competition. So he tricked me into coming with him somewhere only to send me here." The other Sans remembers what had happened... He remembers following his brother as they walk somewhere in the wilderness. He had worn a cloak to try to keep what they were doing private. He had also gotten his brother to do the same.

"Can I tell you something?" The other Sans questioned his Papyrus.

"There'll be time later." His Papyrus told him. "Come on we are getting close."

"What even is this thing you want to show me?"

"You'll see."

The two walk a little longer then his Papyrus stopped and the other Sans took a few steps ahead glancing around.

"What's so different about here?" The other Sans questioned out loud then turns as a portal opened by him. "Huh?"

His Papyrus suddenly shoved him into the portal in which the other Sans fell into the place between worlds. "Long live the king." He taunted with a smirk then turned and walked away as the portal closed.

The other Sans was shaking and he turned in a panic. He tried to grab onto a world to try to find help... Only he wasn't allowed as there seemed to be something blocking him. He comes back to the present. He does so just as a response comes from the other Papyruss.

"But that's horrible!" Basic gasps in slight horror. "So you're saying you've never been hugged or anything?"

"I don't know what this hug is." The other Sans admits.

"This is a hug." Slim managed to pull the other Sans into his arms.

The other Sans is tense though he tries to understand. "It's a strange thing this hug." He admits. "I am not used to such closeness unless it was for a fight." His words sadden the Papyruss upon hearing this.

Especially the Fell Papyruss. Edge and Slim know their worlds are harsh, but at least they had their brothers.

"We can help you. You can live a new and better life." Stretch informs the other Sans. "If only you'll give us the chance to do so."

The other Sans slightly glances down a little thoughtful before nodding. He has let them in enough to be able to help him.

The Papyruss relax upon seeing the acceptance. They don't have to worry about attacks on the chains.

Slim let's the other Sans go not wanting to overwhelm him with the new hug concept.

Stretch tries to find a way to save their brothers. He flips the page over finding a part that is helpful on the back of the page. He reads that if their bodies disappear the chains will hold the last piece of them. He also read that this could be used to possibly bring them back... Only that it would release the monster being held by the chains. "We can save them. The chains can bring them back. We'd release the monster though."

"There has to be a way to stop it." Basic turns to the other Sans. "You were the one to release it in the first place. How does it go to sleep? Maybe we can use that same technique."

"It does that itself if there is nothing to do." The other Sans explains. "That's why there's always some monsters who knew about this place. Just in case it awoke. Though not told what to do as they'd learn of this ability as they grew older. Or so I've heard from an old legend while checking one of the worlds. We can try sleep spells. I just don't know if i-it will work." His voice slightly glitches at the one word. He glances down clearly never having this happen before.

The Papyruss turn in worry at hearing this. They know something must be wrong.

Slim crouches by the other Sans, still being the closest, in worry. He tries to check though the other keeps himself hidden with the cloak. "Can you take off your cloak?" He inquires with a gentle tone. "I want to see what's happening to you."

The other Sans hesitates for a moment before finally removing the cloak.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

The other Sans has the red bandanna seen earlier, a purple vest with a black tattered t-shirt, black tight fitting pants and worn runners. He has cracks and scars from probably battles and there are some parts that seem to be glitching like from one side of his head by one of his mismatching eyes, one eye is blue and one eye is red, one on his upper arm and one on the opposite side of his body of the other two at the bottom of his ribs.

Slim reaches out stopping just before touching the other. He is very worried at seeing this.

Edge moves closer as the other Sans turns to him. He has collected the old books that the library threw out. He had made sure to read them in his own secret room. He allows Red to have the room behind the house for his lab.

So Red let him have the secret room inside the house.

Edge remembers reading about how there is some magic to banish one. He also remembers the consequences of this magic. "It seems likely that your body is deteriorating from not being made to handle such a place for so long." He suggests as an explanation . "That staying too long here will do such a thing to your body. It happens when a banishing magic is used. So this place has that affect on you."

Stretchs eyes widen slightly at this. "We have to get you out of here as soon as possible."

"What if we transfer what's holding you here onto the monster?" Slim offers as an idea. "Then we can forever stop the monster from destroying the worlds."

"If there is a way then it should work." The other Sans confirms. "I can't touch or go into any of the worlds. Not even the one I came from, Majestyfell. I just don't know how that'd be accomplished."

Basic turns to Edge. "You seemed to know what was going on with him. Do you have any idea on how this can be accomplished?"

All eyes look to Edge hoping for an answer.

"Well I believe that if we all work together we can do this." Edge confirms for them that this will work. "If we do it right that is."

"Tell is what we need to do." Stretch slightly demands of Edge. He wants to not only get his brother back, and wants to help the other version of his brother.

"The magic will have left a show of it on his soul." Edge manages to summon the other Sanss soul.

There on the other Sanss soul is two chains wrapped around it; connecting at the bottom of the heart and going over the two bumps of the heart.

"It'll also be attached to his magic." Edge explains. "If we try reaching our own magic into him past the spell we can send that spell flying. If we time it right then we should be able to get it to hit the monster. When that thing opens. That'll transfer the spell to the monster."

"Alright we have a plan." Slim nods to this. "I can help with the reaching beneath the spell."

"I'll help with it too." Basic steps up to the plate.

"Okay. Then me and Stretch will bring back all of our Sanss from the chains." Edge agrees and turns to Stretch who is listening. "Can I see the book?"

Stretch nods handing him the book letting Edge look at what is written there.

"Alright. This gives us enough answers on how to do it." Edge nods as he reads it carefully. "Even in my collection of old books I haven't found any spell to create these chains. It could be a book that I don't have." He looks to Stretch. "Okay. So well have to focus our magic. Pull them out of the chains." He glances to the other three. "As soon as that thing is out send the curse flying at it. The curse will attach itself to it." He gets nods so he turns back giving Stretch the book. "Let's do this." He and Stretch go to be on either side of the container by the chains. "Is everyone ready?"

"Ready!" Basic slightly calls out.

"Me too." The other Sans confirms.

"Same here." Slim adds his own agreement.

"I'm ready too." Stretch also confirms.

"Okay." Edge turns to the chains as does Stretch.

Together the two each touch the two chains they are standing between on either side. They concentrate gathering the Sanss magic from the chains. They bring the gathered magic out from the chains. They back off when the chains start to glow.

The chains disappear into four glowing balls. The balls hover in the air after having formed.

The container is no longer kept shut as banging can be heard from inside; as the container shakes with each bang.

Slim and Basic reach their magic into the other Sanss body. They can feel the two parts clashing through their magic. They shove their magic between them and are ready to shove the curse out.

The container is about to burst open when the four Sanss gain their bodies back.

The Sanss hover in the air for a second before being dropped to the ground on their butts. Their eyes close when they come back to their bodies and when they land on the ground.

Classic rubs his skull with his eyes closed.

Blue opens his eyes staring at the container.

Black also looks to the container.

Red curses to himself softly as he rubs his lower back.

Though there isn't time for happy reunions right in this moment.

The container bursts open unleashing the monster held within it.

Stretch and Edge are quick to pull the Sanss out of the way. They can't let them get hit.

Slim and Basic thrust the curse away from the other Sans.

A mass of dark fog goes flying almost unnaturally, swirling as if not moving quickly somewhere, at the monster.

It hits the monster being absorbed into said monster.

The skeletons hurry over to each other as the monster roars. They stand together as a group ready to defend each other against the monster if it sees them. They also don't plan on getting separated from each other.

The monster attempts to attack one of the worlds... Only for there to be seemingly an invisible barrier between it and the world. It huffs.

The other Sans quickly puts up a shield to make them seem invisible. He puts all his focus into doing this.

The monster turns not spotting them. So with nothing left for it to do it curls up falling asleep.

The other Sanss barrier crashes down, luckily not waking the monster, as he falls to one knee. More of his skull becomes glitchy.

"We have to get him out of here!" Stretch tells the others worriedly. He goes to pick up the other Sans and pauses, to glance up, as Blue comes to help. He smiles at his brother and they help the other Sans up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

They all rush out following Basic and Classic into the Undertale world. They all land in the snow of Snowdin forest.

"We did it!" Black slightly cheers. He turns with the others to see how the other Sans is doing.

Stretch and Blue are checking on the other Sans.

Now that the other Sans is in the real world his glitches are slowly fading. He looks up to them. "Thank you. Thank you all for saving me."

Happy about this Stretch hugs Blue a little tightly in relief to have him back.

Basic picks up Classic to hug him as do the other two Papyruss with their Sanss.

"Mind telling us what happened?" Classic inquires what the four Sanss are wondering. He does so after a few moments of them all embracing each other.

"Well." Basic begins as the four turn to him. "After you all vanished we ended up in that place. We followed the sounds of chains and found the room. A book showed us what happened and we also met our new friend." He glances to the other Sans. He notices the four do too before looking back to him. "He was trapped there and couldn't go anywhere. This happened because his Papyrus banished him with magic to keep him from being able to go anywhere. We gained his trust then we all brought you back. Plus what was keeping him stuck there helped stop the monster. His body was deteriorating from the magic and being there too long. So it was glitching. We raced him out to save him from dying in there."

"But that's horrible that a Papyrus would do that to his brother!" Blue frowns at this and turns to the other Sans. He is worried about how the other is doing. He can only imagine what it is like to have that happen. "Don't worry! You can stay with us!" He very well can't leave this other Sans all alone especially not after all that happened to him.

"Yeah. It's not a problem." Stretch agrees to this still holding Blue; like the other Papyruss are holding their Sanss. He does look to the other Sans when he speaks to make sure that the other knows that they are indeed talking to him. He does agree with his brother about letting the other version of Blue to stay at their home with them. He feels like the other deserves a true home after all that had happened, and if he can help give that to him then he will.

"If you're sure." The other Sans takes them up on their offer seeing as how he has no place to go.

"Of course we're sure." Stretch confirms with a smile. He doesn't want to pressure the other though he wants to assure him that it is indeed okay.

The other Sans smiles back softly. "Thanks." His gratitude is true and he truly appreciates the kindness that has been shown to him. He never expected to be shown this kind of kindness after trying to destroy the chains before. He doesn't dwell on it though as he is able to pick up that the others are putting it in the past.

"Do you have a nickname?" Blue inquires in which the other Sans shakes his head. "Then can we call you Warrior?"

"Warrior?" The other Sans tilts his head softly. He hadn't expected such a strong sounding name to be picked for him. He doesn't really think of himself as being that strong.

"Yeah!" Blue smiles at the other Sans. "Because despite all that's happened you're a strong monster. So I think Warrior suits you best." His words are true to his thoughts as he truly speaks his mind to the other version of himself.

The other Sans smiles softly and no longer tilts his head. "You know what. I like it." He really does like it as it makes him realize that they see him as strong even if he thought that he wasn't strong.

"Great! Then your nickname shall be Warrior!"

Warrior can't help but smile a little more.

"Let's go home." Stretch suggests in which the others mummer in agreement.

Blue, Red, and Black open up portals to their worlds. They want to be able to get home and finally relax after all that has happened.

"See you around." Blue waves bye to the others as does Stretch.

"Yeah. See you." Red gives a small shrug and Edge gives a slight wave.

"Bye." Black gives a small wave as Slim waves as well.

"Hope to see you again!" Basic calls as Classic waves bye.

They all head through the portals that close behind them; While Classic and Basic start to walk towards their home with Basic carrying Classic not wanting to let him go.

Warrior sticks close to Stretch and Blue as Stretch leads them to their house. He can't help but look around as he takes in the sights. He even looks down to the snow slightly kicking it to watch some of it flutter into the air. He makes sure to know where Blue and Stretch are so he doesn't get lost or separated from them. He truly can feel the freedom that he now has. He could even visit the other Papyruss if he wants. He can walk outside in the fresh air. He can build things in the snow. He can do that and so much more if it is what he decides to do. He reminds himself that he will need to learn about what is acceptable or not in this world. He doesn't want to turn anyone against him by doing something wrong after all.

Blue stays in his brothers arm snuggling into him. He feels warm and secure in his brothers arms right now. He doesn't really want to go anywhere and doesn't mind the other carrying him. He savours the feeling of being in Stretch's arms not caring what anyone that see will think. He closes his eyes softly for a few moments before opening them again.

As they enter Snowdin town some monsters turn noticing the new arrival.

Warrior glances around at the eyes looking upon him. He finds smiles of greeting and warmth. He smiles back feeling better about this. He had been worried that the residents would not be so welcoming. He finds relief that they are actually giving greetings with warmth. He doesn't know the ones that are here in this world though it doesn't seem to matter to them.

"Welcome home!" Blue tells Warrior getting his attention to be fully on them.

Warrior looks upon the house before him. "It's a very nice place." He admits being truthful that he does really like the place.

"You can take over my bedroom. I can sleep in Blues room. Or on the couch." Stretch offers not really minding all that much. He doesn't want to ask Blue to give up his own room.

"You're definitely sleeping with me." Blue informs Stretch. He doesn't wish to leave his brother on the couch like someone who had done something wrong.

"Are you sure? I can take the couch." Warrior feels a bit bad about stealing a room from the two brothers who have already been so kind to him.

"It's fine." Stretch assures him. "Don't worry. Me and my brother have slept in the same bed before. Usually after nightmares."

"Okay. If you're sure. Thank you." Warrior accepts this.

"Hello." One of the residents approach. "Who is this?"

"Hi. Call me Warrior." Warrior introduces himself to the resident. "I'll be staying here from now on." He explains with a small smile on his face. He really has taken to the nickname Warrior as deep inside it just feels right.

"Nice to meet you Warrior. Welcome to Snowdin." The resident welcomes him making Warrior smile a little more at the warm welcome.

The end.

AN:

This was written on my phone. So hopefully I caught any autocorrects.

I hope you enjoyed the story!

I want to thank my friend Dragonsrule18 for helping me figure out how I want this story to turn out.

There is now a sequel. It is called A new brother. Go ahead and check it out.

Kitkat.


End file.
